superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Ruby
Filled with deep empathy and a caring spirit, Ruby has always shied away from the barbarity of combat. She is determined to see the Prophecy of Five fulfilled, and feels the loss of her sister Amethyst keenly. Joining parties of Heroes to follow clues and rumors of her missing sister, she lends her considerable magical skills to strengthen their arms, fortify their minds, and heal their wounds. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities: 'Healer, Sidestep *'Unique Actions:' Maiden's Favor, Maiden's Token, Maiden's Kiss *'Potions: 'Dress-Up Draught *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B *'Armor:' 2B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B (Magic: 6) *'Dexterity: '''2B 1R *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Princess Ruby has average offense with 3B WILL and high defense with 2B1R DEX. She can also defend with her below average at 2B ARM. She is a Healer so she will prefer Red and Green Dice to increase her offense as she can gain hearts instead of potions. Notably on Green dice, she can gain two hearts instead of a potion and heart if her offensive attack is successful. She has the defensive Sidestep, which makes her difficult to defeat since she will often move out of range unless she is suffering Knockdown, enemy models, or negative tile effects. '''Abilities: Maiden's Favor is a support action that gives an ally within range 6 +1B STR until Ruby's next upkeep. This means she can activate, use Maiden's Favor on an ally, have her ally activate, once all heroes have activated, then have her ally activate again, then have Ruby activate. In this way, the ally can have two activations with the buff active (as long as Ruby is not defeated). The ally does not need to stay within range 6 of Ruby as it is not an Aura, the buff persists at any range once Ruby uses the support action. Ruby will ideally use Maiden's Favor on heroes with the most attacks since a hero that attacks 3 times per activation and activates twice with Maiden's Favor has a return of 6B for 1 action. If used on a hero such as Clawtribe Barbarian utilizing Rage during both activations, Maiden's Favor is a return of 12B for 1 action. Note that buffs of the same name cannot stack so you cannot use Maiden's Favor on the same hero and get 2B STR (they would still get 1B STR and the action is effectively wasted). Note that you can use Maiden's Favor on multiple, different heroes during Ruby's activation. Maiden's Token is a support action that gives an ally within range 6 +1B WILL until Ruby's next upkeep. Similar to Maiden's Favor, this means she can activate, use Maiden's Token on an ally, have her ally activate, once all heroes have activated, then have her ally activate again, then have Ruby activate. In this way, the ally can have two activations with the buff active (as long as Ruby is not defeated). The ally does not need to stay within range 6 of Ruby as it is not an Aura, the buff persists at any range once Ruby uses the support action. Ruby can use Maiden's Token on herself to help wound high defense targets, but this is generally less efficient compared to just using three basic magic attacks against weak monsters (1 ARM or lower) as she'd roll a total of 4B twice (8B total) vs. 3B three times (9B total). Maiden's Kiss is a support action that grants Regenerate at range 1. Note that Regenerate does not Heal and only removes wounds so it may not be used to remove status effects. As it requires rolling dice, it is not guaranteed to remove any wounds, but is more effective the more wounds a hero is suffering. Ruby is special in that she can Regenerate as a support action instead of potion. Whether to use Maiden's Kiss will be dependent on Ruby's offense and whether there are suitable targets for her to attack. If Ruby has high offense and low defense targets, she can potentially heal more wounds and potentially status effects simply by using her actions for basic magic attacks instead of Maiden's Kiss, which is not restricted by range 1. Maiden's Kiss primarily ensures she will always have the option to remove wounds for the party. The range 1 can be limiting as severely wounded heroes that need it may already be in a dangerous position so Ruby will need to be careful to stay out of danger or rely on her high defense and Sidestep to keep her safe. Potion: Dress-up Draught is a support potion that allows any hero to choose two heroes (including themselves) and exchange one piece of equipment. This value this potion provides is situational as the party usually needs to discard loot when they find an upgrade, this potion allows them to exchange it with each other for potential more optimal loadouts. Effectively, it can reduce equipment waste. In a pinch, the heroes can use the potion to exchange equipment to the active hero to use its benefits, replenish the potion, and then exchange it to the next active hero to again use its benefits. With Pet Parade, this can allow the party to potentially move equipment to a hero to help them Summon Pet during the hero's activation. This potion does not have a requirement that the equipment share the same slot nor be of the same quality so Ruby gear may be exchanged for Emerald Gear, etc. and Loot may be exchanged for Treasure. It does not require that the heroes receiving the equipment have an open slot to immediately equip it (if they don't, then the hero must discard one of the equipment). There has not been errata/clarification from SPM regarding the potential edge cases this potion brings up so your playgroup should decide what you are comfortable allowing this potion to do. # Both selected heroes must have equipment and must exchange one piece of equipment. It does not need to be the same slot or quality. # (optional) Only one selected hero has equipment and they give it to the hero that has none. The hero with none has no equipment to exchange/return. # (optional) Both selected heroes have equipment, but only one hero gives equipment to the other. The receiving hero does not return/exchange any equipment. Dress-up Draught does not have effect on Cursed since Cursed equipment may only be removed or discarded when the model is destroyed. It does not explicitly call out exchange, but nor does the potion explicitly indicate it can affect Cursed equipment. As her potion is situational, Ruby can often safely use it to increase Wrath in Arcade. Note that she can use any hero's potion for Loud Slurping during the Consul's turn. Strategy: '''Ruby is a magic Healer Tank Support WILL hero. She has no offensive actions, but this is by design since ideally she will increase her offense and use basic magic attacks to roll hearts to keep the party healed. She is most commonly used in the Healer Support role, but as she has high defense and Sidestep with the ability to Regenerate every activation, which is not tied to a potion, she is thus considered a Tank. It is difficult to wound her due to her high defense and she can use Sidestep to offensively move towards the next objective and unless defeated in a single activation, she has access to Regenerate. In Arcade she can be quite powerful since monsters stop at max range and Sidestep can allow her to negate following attacks after she successfully defends as long as there are no other Hero targets in range. However, she struggles to gain Arcade Wrath due to lack of AOE and is more reliant on Loud Slurping compared to other Tanks. Ruby will typically use '''Maiden's Favor and Maiden's Token to buff herself or allies. When buffing allies, consider activating her first before other heroes activate and then activating her last on the next series of hero activations so her buff lasts for multiple hero activations. She should use Maiden's Kiss on to remove wounds on party members. Dress-up Draught '''should be used to help re-distribute equipment, which may be used to get a edge in offense of defense. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Ruby improves her offense with WILL and prefers Red and Green Dice to make use of Healer. She improves her defense with DEX. ARM generally has little value to her since she would need 1R to match the starting defense of her DEX. She will typically never need STR. Consider giving the targets of her Regenerate additional Wounds to improve its value, but this is still considered relatively weak value so the party may still opt to keep the Loot to trade for Treasure or summon Pets. Giving Ruby additional action points can allow her to buff more heroes during her activation or use Regenerate twice. If Ruby is built as an offensive WILL Healer, then her additional basic attacks will primarily serve to roll Hearts for the party. Ruby can become a surprise AOE/Blaster later in the match if she gains access to unique offensive actions. '''Limitations: '''Ruby has no access to AOE and thus can be overwhelmed without her party defending her. Although she has Sidestep, a cunning Consul can force her to use it and separate her from her party and focus her or prevent her from reaching the party to use Maiden's Kiss on severely wounded heroes. Knockdown can prevent her from using Sidestep, but still requires the Consul to hit. Regenerate only removes wounds so concentrating on inflicting status effects may be advantageous to prevent the heroes from being effective during their activations. If Ruby focuses on WILL, her defense may not keep up with the MMC and she may be reliant on rolling hearts to keep the party healthy. It can be difficult for her to improve her defense with DEX as it is not as plentiful as ARM and may put her in loot contention with DEX heroes in the party that need it for offense. '''Party: Ruby can fill the WILL Healer Support role in most parties. Her party will typically need to cover the Blaster and AOE roles. Consider bringing only STR/WILL heroes so she can take DEX for defense and she can buff her party until she has enough equipment to consistently hit with her basic magic attacks to heal the party. Bringing Ruby as the WILL/DEX Tank can work, but is an unorthodox pick and reliant getting sufficient equipment to keep her defense up. She will then need to focus primarily on dealing wounds/generating Wrath in Arcade instead of buffing. Available Through Caverns of RoxorCategory:Heroes Category:Caverns of Roxor __NOEDITSECTION__